I Wish
by PercabethEternalLove
Summary: Rin writes a small letter to her lord. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or Rin, nor anyone else from Inuyasha. They all rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

Dear Lord Sesshomaru,

**I wish…**

I wish to be by your side forever

I wish to no longer be your ward

I wish to leave the human village behind

I wish you could see how miserable I am without you

I wish to no longer fear wolves

I wish I didn't fear thunder

I wish to be the new lady of the west

I wish to be your mate

I wish to mother your pups

I wish to be your soul-mate

I wish to share your happiness

I wish to rid your sorrows

I wish to be there when changes happen to you and me through time

I wish to always remain yours

**Love,**

Rin

* * *

Sesshomaru read over the note one last time. "_Well then", _he thought to himself as he grabbed a piece of paper and the inkwell. He lifted his brush and began to write. _"you shall see my wishes as well."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the shows characters, they all rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Dear Rin,

I wish for you to no longer be my ward

I wish for you to be my mate

I wish for you to be the new Lady of the West

I wish for you to rid you of your fears

I wish for you to help me rule

I wish for you to bear my scent

I wish for you to mother my pups

I wish for you to always be mine

I wish for you to worry about me

I wish for you to love me

I wish to be your saviour

I wish for you always be happy

I wish for you to tell me your sorrows

I wish to wake beside you in the morning

I wish for you to be always by my side

I wish for you to with me forever

Love,

Lord Sesshomaru

* * *

Rin picked up the letter gingerly and opened it. Once she read her lords elegant writing, she once again went over to her desk. All her papers were splayed across and she quickly rifled through them, stopping to grab a plain piece of paper. She moved the other papers aside, returning to her desk. She grabbed her brush, dipped in the ink, and once again had she begun. She started the tedious work of writing a new letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin crumpled up her paper. There was a growing pile beside her desk. The letter she was trying to compose was pointless any ways. It was stupid even trying to make one that would respond to her lords. Rin stood from her desk, fixed her hair and kimono and went to the castle gardens. They always calmed her down.

When she reached the garden she sat, her back against the tallest tree. She stared up at the sky, looking at the stars and moon. They remind her of Lord Sesshomaru. The crescent moon on the middle of his forehead and the stars made his face in the sky. Rin was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the approaching footsteps behind her.

"Rin." She turned around to see her lord standing beside her.

"My Lord….."

"Without the honorifics Rin, it is just Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru", the name rolled off her tongue nicely without the honorifics. Do you have a purpose for being out here in the middle of the night?"

"I followed your scent." Rin began blushing, she turned her head away in embarrassment, "but then again….." he continued to drawl out, making Rin even more anxious, "an inu-youkai is always able to easily find the scent of his mate."

"But…. I am not your mate my lor… I mean Sesshomaru." Rin stated it, the disappointment laced through her voice.

"Do you want to be my mate Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, turning her face so that he could stare into her chocolate brown eyes. She nodded her head.

Sesshomaru's next actions were swift. He tilted Rin's head to the side so that he could see her neck. He bared his fangs and swiftly marked her. Rin cried out in pain as his fangs sank into her skin. He pulled away, licked the mark, and swiftly pecked Rin on the lips.

"Come mate, it is time for bed." He realized he was talking to himself. Rin had already fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru smirked as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his futon. They would deal with moving items into his, no their room tomorrow.

"I love you Rin"

* * *

Read and review if you want me to continue this story. Thanks to all of you that subscribe and pm me if you want me to right a sequel. You can even give any pairings for a new story and I could make it a series of drabbles or one-shots.

Love

PercabethEternalLove


End file.
